1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to books, particularly a book/notebook with entertainment features and versatile functions for young people.
2. Background Art
It is often difficult to attract young people to their studies and make them open their study books. In the prior art, several notebooks have been created, covered with graphics and colorful characters providing eye-catching effects to interest young people and attract them to study. Over repeated uses however, the colorful characters or graphics used in the prior art lose their excitement due to increasing familiarity. While creating fun effects, a magic-like feature built into the structure of a book can vary the appearance of itself at each time of use and thus maintain the fun and novelty for long period of time, while adding versatility to applied uses.